A Girl's Wishes
by Tuka Luna Marceau
Summary: In which she willed herself to disappear to a world where she'd be happy when she learned she could appear and disappear anywhere she wanted when she wanted to avoid Dudley's gang. She wound up appearing elsewhere, right in front of a dumbstruck Team 7 when they were on the way back from Wave Country.
1. Chapter 1

The Mysterious Girl

'Sensei, what do we do with her?' Sakura asked worriedly as a girl appeared before them out of the blue.

She was skin and bones, wearing clearly boys' clothes too big for her and filthy, had still-healing bruises, and unusual laced shoes that were also too big for her. Her skin was an unhealthy pallor, and her black hair wiry and dry. She was carrying a tattered bag.

'We bring her back with us since she must be from a Kekkei Genkai clan yet mistreated.' Kakashi frowned as he picked the girl up carefully. 'This girl is clearly abused.'

'A-abused?!' Naruto and Sakura squeaked as Sasuke looked horrified.

'Yeah. We also have no idea how old she really is...because malnourished children tend to have stunted growth.' said Kakashi. 'So her appearance is pretty deceptive. She could be your age or older, or truly a younger child...who knows? Let's pick up the pace...'

Both shoes fell when he picked her up, showing bony, small feet before her loose pants covered it.

'...somebody carry her shoes.' said Kakashi. 'And when we get to the village, somebody bring her to the hospital. I need to talk to the Hokage.'

'I'll do it.' said Sasuke. 'Who'll carry the bag?'

'I will...though its full of books.' said Naruto, taking the bag. 'Sakura-chan carries the shoes then!' Sakura looked grossed out as who'd want to hold somebody else's shoes?

'Ehi...let me have the bag, you carry the shoes!'

Unknown to them, as they run for home, the girl opened her eyes a little, seeing just a green jacket and blue shirt before losing consciousness.

xxx

Konoha, hours later...

'H-hey?!' the Kotetsu and Izumo gawked as Team Kakashi came back on a rush, carrying a little girl and Kakashi gave the girl to Sasuke.

'We have an emergency patient, gotta rush to both report and take her to the hospital!' said Kakashi as he disappeared by shunshin while his team continued running.

'They have a C-Rank, right?' Izumo asked Kotetsu.

'Yeah, so?'

'Isn't C-Ranks usually jinxed?'

'...'

xxx

The Hokage's Office...

'So after a mission-gone-wrong, a girl appeared in a blink before you, and an abuse victim?' Sandaime twitched before pinching his nose.

'My team rushed her to the hospital.' said Kakashi. 'She has a tattered bag with her full of books according to Naruto so why don't we see what's in it?'

xxx

Hospital...

'Well?!' Naruto asked the doctors impatiently after the man came out of the ward.

'She's the worst case of malnutrition we've ever seen in all our years as doctors.' he said with a cringe. 'By all rights, she should be dead long ago. How is she still alive in her state is nothing but a miracle and sheer tenacity to live but how long can she keep this up without help is anyone's guess. And she just turned ten years old as of seven months ago according to diagnostic jutsu.'

'T-ten...?' Sakura squeaked, pale-faced. 'She's too tiny to be ten!' she exclaimed.

'Malnourishment stunts growth.' the doctor shook his head. 'She also has multiple untreated fractures that healed by themselves, some bruises and scrapes...and what's in her bag?' Naruto took out a book. But a book in a make they've never seen before...and in a language they don't understand. 'Uh...what country is this?' the front cover read, 'PRIMARY ENGLISH: Learn, Practice and Revise Year 5'. Of course, they don't understand it!

'You're asking us?' they sweatdropped.

'...we need to call the T&I Division once she recovers.' the doctor sighed. 'I better make that schedule in a week's time. You kids can go, leave the girl to us.'

Team 7 exchanged looks before leaving.

Nothing else they can do anyway. They went back in just to leave the bag and left.

When Kakashi and the Hokage came, they took the bag with them after talking to the doctors who hooked her up to many nutritional IVs and using Healing Jutsus to speed up recovery to get her to ideal child development physique because the mere sight of her is a nightmare to haunt many dreams.

'...at least I'd recognize math anywhere.' said Kakashi as in the T&I HQ, they tried to glean anything from the books, but Math is the only thing they understood. He looked at her worksheet on quadrilaterals and she got 18 out of 20. 'She appears to be a good student as her worksheets are excellent but...why the abuse? If ever, families should be happy their kids do well in school.'

'Beats me. Or maybe its not her parents but others.' said Ibiki, holding a Science Book. 'There are cases of kids going to foster care. These foster kids might be better than the kids of the fostering family and they didn't like that or in her case, took offense to it on behalf of their own kids. That does happen you know.'

'That's sicko.' Anko scowled in disgust. 'Blaming others if kids don't do well in school.'

'We'll wait for a month before talking to her.' said the Hokage. 'Hopefully by then, she's in a decent-enough condition to be mentally-probed about her background so we'd know where she came from.'

That month-long wait was too long for them in their opinion.

xxx

'Sensei, what did jiji say about her?' Naruto asked Kakashi.

'We have to wait for a month where she's well enough to undergo Mental-Walking from Yamanaka-san.' Kakashi told his team. 'Her condition is just _that_ bad. She's a civilian since her schoolbooks are for civilian school only and she's a good student...she has high scores in her worksheets, but she's given hell for it for some sick reason.' he told them. 'Its a month-long wait.'

'A month...?' Sakura croaked out. 'What a long month.' she deadpanned.

'That's how it is.' Kakashi shook his head. 'Now back to D-Ranks we go chibis.'

He can see that they clearly weren't up for it though. Their efforts were clearly half-assed.

xxx

When the girl regained consciousness, she saw herself hooked to many IV Drips to her forearms and felt something inside her down there that gave sheer discomfort that scared her into panicking and the nurses had to calm her down and began babbling in a language they don't understand, but clearly terrified.

So they had to mime like idiots to get their point across and they were successful since she calmed down.

Next was pointing at themselves, and saying their names, so the girl pointed at herself, and told her name too.

'Rosanna.' she said. 'Rosanna Potter.'

Then they gave her food. Chicken Gruel with bread, and a bowl of fruit. Shock and wonder was clearly on her face.

She pointed at the food with a shaky hand, then at herself, looking at them hopefully. They nodded.

Her face broke into a wide smile before pinching herself hard, sniffed the food, before eating hungrily, not even noticing she was shaved bald.

Well, her room now has an actual nameplate, written in katakana.

When a month went by, she now has some meat on her bones, but still 1/4 done from standards. She was now visited by the authorities.

'She speaks in an unknown language so we had to mime to communicate.' said the doctor. 'She can't communicate back due to all the needles on her arms from multiple dextrose. All we know is her name is Potta Rosanna.'

'At least we got something.' said Yamanaka Inoichi. 'How is her condition?'

'Well, she's 1/4 well. 3/4 more to go before we can release her.' said the doctor. 'Hey, she's literally skin and bones in there its shocking she's still alive when anyone in her shoes should be dead long ago but she's going to school in such a state.' he said. 'And she can only eat soft foods as she's not accustomed to things like solids such as meats so we're taking it easy on food. She just pukes them back up but she still eats if only to taste them. She's very happy even with veggies kids don't like as long as she gets to eat, she's not picky.'

'Well, given where she came from, she'll gladly take what most kids would take for granted since she clearly didn't even have the basics of childcare. No immunizations either.'

'I see...' and when they entered the room, the ninja had to use genjutsu on the girl to point across what would happen.

She just looked at them in disbelief, saying, 'Are you serious?' well, that's how they interpreted it...

So Inoichi did it, using a couple handseals to get into her head while another touched his back with his left hand, and the right hand in a one-hand seal to project what the man sees.

'There's some suppressed memories since they're clearly forgotten.' Inoichi frowned.

'Bring it out.' Sandaime instructed.

The forgotten memories turned out to be of her babyhood.

She has two loving parents that played with her, and doted on her as well as two men who could be uncles, one of whom can even turn into a dog and did antics to make her baby-self laugh. There were also others with special abilities they could use with those sticks they have. There were also days that her parents carry her around, while talking to people while looking stressed and troubled...until one night, a man in black robes that definitely didn't look human came to their home. A flash of green light killed the father instantly and they clearly did NOT expect his appearance in horror.

The mother grabbed her child and ran upstairs to pack, but the killer was there. She defied him and was killed for her defiance, dropping dead from the green light too.

Next was Rosanna. Thing was, the green light bounced back to him, and something from the man latched onto the child as his body disintegrated. She survived the green light her parents didn't.

'That's one thing to look into later.' the Hokage frowned. 'What latched onto her?'

The next few memories, were a terrible childhood of sheer neglect as a baby inside a cupboard under the stairs and mistreatment beginning as a young child as she now lives in a neighborhood of what Anko called 'disgustingly cookie-cutter houses'. People moved around in metal wheeled boxes or two wheeled things, or just walked.

Her foster family were a bunch of terrible people it was no wonder she was the way she is along with being mentally, emotionally and psychologically-scarred. They also saw how her school works...and what awaits her if she did better in school, but she felt that they can deny her anything but her own school brilliance as she dreams of getting a good job as an adult far away from the hellhole that was her foster family while Dudley gets a lowly-job or some other demeaning job due to his grades. It was what kept her strong to endure. Her hellish life made her forget memories that actually mattered.

They eventually came to a memory of her praying hard...and then she appeared in front of Team 7, looking utterly exhausted and fell to unconsciousness.

'That's a wrap.' said Inoichi, looking ill. 'My god, I can't believe such people exist I'm gonna barf.'

'Well, the only good side in this is that she'll be a kunoichi with one hell of an endurance but what do we do about her mental issues?' Anko piped up. 'She's a basket case.'

'We'll teach her our language before we can safely chuck her to the Academy.' said the Hokage. 'She'll be on Orphan Support Programme starting today.' he decided. 'The nurses will have to start tutoring her so time is not wasted while she's stuck in bed.'

xxx

'Well kids, you've all been doom and gloom these past few weeks.' said Kakashi as he greeted his team. 'We now got news on Rosanna-chan.'

'How is she?' Sasuke asked him.

'Her life is...utterly appalling to say the least.' Kakashi stated grimly. 'She endured a horrible life of abuse and beatings if she did better than her foster brother in school. But she endured the beatings in hopes of scoring a high-paying job and get the hell away from them as an adult. Its what keeps her strong.' he said. 'If she becomes a kunoichi, she'd do well since she's very used to pain she could withstand and endure it all if she ever gets into fights so the decision was made for her but for now, she's learning our language in the hospital and no visitations until her release, got that.'

'Horrible...' Naruto shuddered.

xxx

Rosanna spent her months learning the language. Due to her clear intelligence, she picked up real fast in the alphabet and kanji, and how to read and write them. Grammar will have to wait a bit as that was the harder part.

When it was July, she could now speak a bit of the language and released from Hospital with a clean bill of health and free from what latched onto her as well, and would live in the orphanage where she would be tutored by the matrons. The smallest size clothes were bought for her but even a size small was still a bit big for her.

But come august, giant snakes attacked the village and injured were brought in...and Rosanna helped heal the injured since all she does, was wish for it, much to the astonishment of the matrons and shinobi brought in.

'Hey, who's that kid?'

'A horribly-abused kid a team brought in. She was put in our care for recovery and language-tutoring until she can go to the Academy.' said the matron. 'I don't think they know she could heal either.'

'...'

With that, the shinobi gave her the critical cases, and they miraculously healed too, but she got tired from the second batch and fell asleep. But healing over thirty ninjas made a difference.

Sadly, she can't save the Hokage as by the time they got to him, he was dead. Dead by a sacrificial kinjutsu.

'Where are we going?' Rosanna asked the matrons who made them all wear black. She wore a black dress and slippers. Her hair grew fast too. It was in a shortest bob cut.

'To a funeral Rosa-chan.' said the matron with a sad smile. 'To go see our heroes off before they're all buried.'

'Buried? Is it because of the war?'

'Yes. Because of the war.'

'...why were we attacked?' Rosanna wondered. 'We didn't do anything wrong...'

'Yes, but people still find a reason to attack other people even if they didn't do anything. That's the sad part.'

'Ah...' she was given a flower so when the time to offer flowers came, she put hers when her turn came and it was a dark, cloudy day too and it began to rain, but nobody seems to care that it rained.

They all went home after another period of solemn silence.

xxx

Reports from surviving shinobi came in the form of paperwork.

Some reports say they've been critically-injured, but no space in the hospital so they all went to the orphanage as the Emergency Shelter. They were all healed by a little girl who made short work of them by just praying hard!

She was also the abuse victim brought in and is undergoing rehabilitation, and tutoring as she was from a foreign country who could barely talk their language.

This raised a lot of eyebrows in the eyes of the Jonin Commander, Nara Shikaku. While he can cover for the little unknown, word will spread thru the grapevine and get the poor kid unwanted attention. And she has no legal guardian to boot as the Hokage's dead as he had been her legal guardian! ALL orphans have him as their legal guardian!

He has to do something fast.

xxx

Rosanna finally mastered grammar, and at least, Grade 1 kanji that she could go to the Academy come January. However, due to her language issues, she would attend language and geography classes in years 2 to 6 and kunoichi classes in years 4-6. Until then, she could go to the library to read any books she wants with a library card as long as she goes home in time for dinner. She could not eat solid foods beyond rice gruel, soft fruits and leafy greens just yet.

Her hobby became planting things.

Her mother's name was Lily from the letters she's found in the attic, so she wanted to plant Lily flowers.

Aunt Petunia's a big fat liar when the letters in the attic are far more truthful. The only question was, why does her aunt hate her mother when her mother's nice?

She purchased seeds and compost with her weekly allowance money, and began planting in clusters where its sunny. Double-Orientals, Regale Trumpets, Stargazers, Silk Road Orienpets, and Casa Blanca. With good organizing and merging the compost in well-watered soil, she made them all fully-grown in an instant, in full blooming flowers. But she kept the soil compost-rich to maintain its beauty as not even her powers can make it forever.

'Oh my! You planted so many lilies, Rosa-chan!' the Head Matron gasped, amazed. 'Are they your favorite flowers?'

'...its mama's name.'

'Yuri huh? To remember her by?'

'Un.' the Head Matron patted her head kindly.

The name Lily in this place, was 'Yuri'.

'That's a pretty good ability.' the two turned to see Nara Shikaku. 'But Rosanna-chan, we need to talk.'

'Talk? What about, sir?' the Head Matron spoke.

'Her new guardianship as we don't have a Hokage now.' said Shikaku. 'She's in danger if word of her abilities goes out and she has no protection whatsoever.'


	2. New Home

New Home

Rosanna and the matron had no idea what to feel when Shikaku said that 'others with unhealthy interests' would take Rosanna because they could with no resistance, as her legal guardian was gone, so Rosanna has a choice of clans to go to. The Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Aburame, Inuzuka and Hyuuga. She was also told about those clans.

'Um, not to anyone strict please.' Rosanna gulped, trembling. 'I don't like strict people. They're scary.'

'Well, to Akimichi and Inuzuka you go then.' Shikaku smiled. 'I'll make arrangements with Chouza and Tsume-san and see who among them can take you in. You didn't choose Yamanaka and they run a flower shop though?' he asked, looking at the lilies she grew.

Rosanna wilted into herself.

'...Yamanaka-san is scary.' Rosanna mumbled. 'The only good thing he did for me was letting me remember I have good parents, not the hateful lies my aunt and uncle make them seem as. They lied to me that they're no-good layabout wastes of space with no jobs and drunk most of the time but my memories say otherwise. We have a pretty house didn't we? Jobless drunks can't have a pretty house and good clothes.' she croaked out with a cracking voice.

Shikaku figured making people see her memories made her scared of his blonde friend.

'That, you did.' Shikaku patted her head. 'Believe in what you know, not the bad lies told to you.' he said kindly before leaving to secretly meet a Hyuuga hidden among the trees.

'Well?'

'...she doesn't have a chakra tenketsu at all.' said the Hyuuga. 'But she has a ball of light instead.'

'A ball of light?'

'Yes. When she uses her abilities, some of the light flows to her hands and whatever she wants to happen happens. Been watching her since the day she came here on Hokage-sama's orders.' said the man. 'Since its no tenketsu, what do we call it? She can see genjutsu but not affected by it. We tried in the hospital for subtler means but she doesn't notice it much less affected by it. Her energy is also not chakra and we use chakra so mental-influencing genjutsu can't affect her.'

'That's good to know. She's safe in that regard.' Shikaku sighed in relief. 'That scared me back there. So a ball of light eh...let's call it Wishing Core for now. Mendokusee...keep up the job until our next Hokage is here.'

'Yessir.'

'We already failed on one kid for the Hokage, we better not fail on this one.'

xxx

That night, Rosanna was reading her schoolbooks in her room when an older boy knocked before coming in.

'Rosa! Some guys are here to see you!' he said.

'Coming!' Rosanna got off her bed and went downstairs to see more adults, and older kids.

'Whoa! This is Rosanna-chan _now_?!' the blonde boy gawked as she was a far cry from the girl they saved. From the tiny thing she once was, she now actually looks like an actual ten years old child. Still skinny but a normal skinny. And she's also very cute. 'How?!'

'Maa maa, she's had many IV Drips and her physical development was sped up to catch up to her current age by medical ninjutsu.' Kakashi explained to him with a smile. 'Tsunade-sama invented many things before leaving Konoha. Rosanna-chan's treatment is one of those.'

'Rosanna, this is the team that saved you.' said Shikaku. 'They were curious on how you were doing.' Rosanna blushed at that.

'Uhm, I'm doing OK.' said Rosanna shyly. 'Everyone's been real nice to me.' she said with a shy smile. 'Thank you for coming to see me!' she chirped as she waved her hand, and Team 7 each got two double-orientals from her.

Chouza, Tsume, and Team Kakashi gaped at this.

'W-wow! They're really fragrant!' Sakura gasped out as the flowers in their hands are so fragrant. 'But how'd you do that?'

'She can make what she wants to happen happen. Anything and what's possibly stopping her is her imagination. I saw her grow them in seconds from just as seeds.' said Shikaku to their disbelief. 'That's why Chouza, Tsume, one of you must be her legal guardian while I protect her through politics.'

'Oh gawd...its just Kiba in the house right now as all of us are out.' said Tsume. 'Due to the aftermath, we have to keep taking missions as a front to show we're not weak and ripe for enemy villages for the picking. Since the Akimichis run a restaurant, they have an excuse to stay so she's more safe with them.'

'Er...won't she be afraid of me since I'm just as big as that nasty uncle of hers?' Chouza gulped nervously.

'Rosa-chan?' the Head Matron asked as Rosanna looked at Chouza with a little nervousness.

'...he's big but he's no Uncle Vernon...he's really nice. He doesn't feel as vile and despicable.' said Rosanna. 'I-I think I'll get used to the size...'

'Well, you got judged.' Tsume grinned, patting Chouza on the back. 'And we've known each other for years so we know just as well.' Chouza looked sheepish.

'Well, I'll have to make that trust count!'

'Heee, that means you'll be living with Chouji huh? He's a nice kid, don't worry.' said Naruto.

'Um...Rosa-chan, you can do anything?' Sakura asked Rosanna hopefully.

'I'd like to think so but I haven't fully-explored yet.' said Rosanna awkwardly. 'I...usually get a beating when stuff happens.' she began doing twiddle-thumbs that reminded them of Hinata. 'The most I could do was escaping from my usual bullies and heal fast.'

'Sakura, what are you on?' Sasuke frowned as Sakura whispered to Rosanna what she wanted...minutes later, Rosanna went to Sasuke.

She floated to reach his shoulder and put her hand where...

'Sakura!' Kakashi cried in alarm, realizing what Sakura just asked of the girl. 'Rosanna don't!'

'Its OK, its just knowing what it does anyway.' Rosanna put her hand on the cursed mark.

'Sakura, I'll have a word with you later...' Kakashi swore as Rosanna made a paper appear near her with a bottle of ink. Ink came pouring out, and began forming letters, writing down information.

When it was done, Kakashi picked the paper.

'What's it say?' Sasuke asked him.

'The Cursed Seal provides its user with a great boost of chakra and physical capability each time its used. However, its at the expense of feeling incredible pain, severe physical stress to the point of inability to move and his mind corroded each use leading to mental instability to the point of losing his ego. It also subtly tempts possessors to use it leading to more usage. Like a drug for a temporary high.' Kakashi recited to their horror. 'A-and also...there's a presence of 'someone' that's a source of both the power and the nasty side-effects.'

'I dunno who that is.' said Rosanna with a shrug. 'As long as Sasuke-niisan doesn't use it much and while his own mind and self are stronger than the source, I can remove it. But to those who used it like an everyday appliance, sorry, no hope for them.'

'Its worth getting scolded later.' Sakura swore. 'Sasuke-kun, don't use it ever again!'

'Hey, you guys never told me about that!' Naruto cried unhappily.

'Is removal possible?' Kakashi asked Rosanna hopefully.

'Yup.' Rosanna beamed. 'Right now its weak since he hasn't used it much so he's currently stronger than it. Its OK! Nothing bad to me too.'

'A-alright...do it.' Rosanna touched the seal again...and purplish-black energy poured forth from it for three seconds. When she removed her hand, the mark faded away and so did its restraint, the Fuuja Hoin.

'Its gone...' Naruto croaked out as the marks on Sasuke's shoulder were all gone. 'You're incredible, Rosanna-chan!'

'See why I want her with powerful guardians?' Shikaku deadpanned. 'Wrong people getting her will get that power so abused.'

' _We understand now._ ' Chouza gulped, not liking the idea at all.

'Oh boy...' Kakashi scratched his head.

'What happens now?' Sasuke wondered aloud. 'Won't this get out eventually?'

'Who knows, but its a risk we'll not take.' said Kakashi as Rosanna gave him a black marker pen. 'Wonderful. We can fake this!' he smiled.

'Hey, don't doodle on me!' Sasuke squawked in protest, eyes bulging, seeing what the man had in mind and it was just too amusing to others.

'Its for playing pretend so cooperate!' Kakashi smiled. 'Rosa-chan, can you ensure that until cat's out of the bag, the doodles won't get erased by baths or his sweat?'

xxx

Akimichi Residence...

'Chouji, she's under the clan protection and be living with us until she's Chuunin.' said Chouza. 'This is Potta Rosanna. Be nice to her, OK?'

'Sure! Nice to meet you Rosanna!' Chouji greeted cheerfully to the little girl in the house who'll be their house guest for a long time.

'H-hello...'

Well, as the Akimichis are into food augmenting their strengths...this was no surprise at all. Everyone was obese, but it didn't make them slow. They trained hard to be fast and physically-fit while still obese and had many medications to lower the bad cholesterol, too much blood sugar and melt fat in their arteries to prevent health issues. They're ninjas after all!

So she grew vegetables with permission, but need a large amount of compost, even stealing scraps from garbages in homes and restaurants and merging them with the top soil of her field before she planted anything...and upon making the soil just right, she grew them all instantly, producing gorgeous plants that quickly bore fruit just enough for the day. Since she still can't eat meat and fleshy seafood, she was pretty much stuck with limited options.

xxx

'OK, you'll be stuck with eggs, rice gruel, vegetables and fish for a while, so let's keep working hard until you can really keep meat down there.' said Chouji's mother. 'I'll teach you how to cook our kind of food too.'

'Hai.' said Rosanna as she learned how to make hotpot from Choji's mom since its all she'll ever be able to eat for quite a while. Might as well!

"So this is whats it like to learn how to cook from a mom..." she mused with a blush as she enjoyed chopping vegetables.

A hotpot is basically anything goes, so the taste gets interesting time to time. Since its a vegetable hotpot, it has plenty of leafy greens, daikon, shiitake, turnips, and onions before fish was added in. The fish of choice, was mackerel. Of course, she deboned it. With guidance, she made it herself while mama made food for the family...and she had to make a lot to maintain their shape!

Once dinner was ready, she felt like a stranger in the family table, feeling awkward. Dinner was three eggs, and her hotpot with her cucumbers for dessert. Everyone else has a colorful assortment of dishes for gaining weight.

'Hey try this pudding out Rosa-chan, its soft!' said Choji, giving her the pudding.

'Thank you.' Rosa smiled and she gave him a cucumber, a trade in snack. 'Here, I grew this with a little tweaking.' Choji chomped onto it and froze.

'You grew _this_?!' he squawked. 'Its just the right saltiness, crunchiness with an addictive consistency! Its so flavorful unlike the ones bought from the market and those things are watery with little taste in it!' he gushed out.

'I had to grow them while restricting water flow to the crop for it to turn out like that.' said Rosanna. 'Its why its good as it is for a snack. Although be careful...'

'Eh, nande?'

'If one eats my vegetables...they were tweaked to go down ultra-smoothly...and that means in a couple hours, you'd be going to the loo to clean your inner plumbing.' said Rosanna. 'It helps if you're out for a long trip with no toilet paper available if you'd clean up beforehand in there.'

'That's something to think about...I wouldn't want to feel 'it' when on a long trip outside too.' Choji shuddered as he chomped on the cucumber given to him. 'You're probably very clean in there.'

'I can't help it, its all I can eat right now anyway. I still have to go to check-ups until I can really eat slow-digesting solids.' Rosanna ate the pudding. '...my first dessert, a pudding huh...'

Rosanna decided to make a living off her field, so she doesn't feel like freeloading on the clan too much.

'Rosanna, going to the market?' Sasuke greeted her.

'Nope, to the field given to me.' said Rosanna. 'I got permission from Chouza-san. If I can grow flowers, why not food? How are you feeling since...y'know.'

'Well, the horror that I'll slowly lose myself to mental instability the more I use it is a lot to think about.' said Sasuke. 'There's always a catch to a deal that's too good to be true. And Sakura got a lot of scolding from Kakashi. She was willing to place her hopes and risk you just for me. Its complicated.'

'How complicated?'

'I can only say when you're a Genin, Rosa.' he said. 'You're not in the military yet so stuff like this is still classified to you.'

'Awww...'

'Well, let's see this field of yours.'

And so...it was full of fully-grown, lush plants. Strangely, no fruit yet.

'I only want them to bear fruit when I want to. So their nutrients aren't wasted when not needed.' Rosanna explained. 'Want some? I have Corn, Pumpkin, Peppers, Eggplants, Cucumbers, Tomatoes, Leeks, Ginger, Onions, Carrots, Burdocks, Taro, Potato, Turnips, Radish, Spinach and Cabbage.'

'Humm...I'll take some spinach, tomatoes, onions, leeks and corn enough for a day. I'll pay you 250 ryo per kilogram.' Sasuke offered. Rosanna snapped her fingers and the plants in question bore fruit or grew to maturity.

'...where do you put them though?'

'I'll seal them in a scroll.' said Sasuke. 'I can easily carry them back home.'

'I'll learn that in the academy too right?'

'Right.' said Sasuke kindly. 'So what will you get?'

'Well, more leafies and onions for myself. Then the Ino-Shika-Cho guys will be here soon so I'll have to make it all grow around.'

'Are you OK with giving them away for free though?'

'Being a greedy hoarder is bad.' said Rosanna. 'I don't wanna be like my relatives. But of course, I'll draw a line if I know I'm being exploited.'

'That's good to know at least, Shikaku-san was against that notion.' Sasuke paid her for the vegetables and bid her goodbye. Rosanna was recovering well and tried hard to move on to be happy for the first time in her life.

"Moving on...huh..."

A little girl could do it, why can't he...?

He couldn't break free, unlike her that he envied Rosanna.

She broke free by appearing to people who could help her, and he's stuck here constantly reminded of his past.


	3. The New Hokage

The New Hokage

A week later, a new Hokage came.

A beautiful, super-busty lady named Senju Tsunade, the last descendant of Konoha's founding clan, the Senju and also the world's first medical ninja who created its rules and techniques.

Everyone seems to accept her immediately.

'Nee Chouza-san, why did everyone accept her immediately?' Rosanna wondered aloud. 'I thought stuff like this needs a vote?'

'Yeah, we did vote.' said Chouza. 'For a new Hokage to be accepted for appointment, the Hokage typically selects their successor. If they die or are otherwise incapacitated, the next Hokage is instead chosen by the daimyo of the country with the advice of his committee, the Konoha Council, the Jounin Commander who's currently Shikaku and a representative of the Anbu. This choice must then be approved by Konoha's jounin. If one of the Hokage's predecessors is still alive, they may return to office rather than select a new Hokage if nobody else fits the bill.'

'Then what do you base the votes on?'

'Their fighting strength, abilities, accomplishments and the most important of all, trust.' said Chouza. 'They must have the trust and confidence of the Jounin who believe they can really do it; lead our village and its military. If not all Jounin voted, that's when things get a little tricky. Tsunade-sama is the world's strongest woman and the best medical ninja. Back in the second and third wars, her strength is famous and feared that nobody dares to cross her in battles. The only one stupid enough was Jiraiya-sama who tries to flirt with her but his antics are not...well-received.' he didn't dare mention the man peeps and writes a porn novel to a child.

'So he sucks at wooing a lady?'

'You could say that.' Chouza snorted. It was a better alternative than the actual truth. 'In the next few days, if you see Jiraiya-sama flying, she punched him for being an idiot strong enough to send him flying.'

'Heee...are there any lady ninjas as strong as her?'

'Nope. If they defeated Tsunade-sama they'd be world famous by now. Everyone in all nations would know.'

'Oh...'

'Ma, let's go home, mama would have made a celebratory feast now that we have a leader again! Those vegetables of yours are super yummy but painful to the tummy...'

But on the way home, they came across Naruto.

'Rosa-chan!' he said. 'Let's go to the hospital. Granny wants to see you!'

'Granny?'

'Tsunade-baachan!' Chouza nearly fell over. 'C'mon!'

"T-then again, he DID call Sandaime 'jiji'..."

xxx

Tsunade met the case Shikaku had to tell her about, after ensuring the ANBU are who they are with a couple Hyuugas.

Granted, they have no idea of the limits of what Rosanna can do as she can even remove Cursed Seals as long as its not used too much. And she was a girl rescued by Team Kakashi currently living with the Akimichis for her safety as the clan's ward.

Sure she got better but she's still trying to move on with her life, now that she's free to do what she wants. Excel, and experience new things without threats of a beating or starvation.

Before, her medical pictures are horrible, and now here she is. At the proper shape a ten years old kid SHOULD be, but still skinny, as she has to do a slow diet transition as her stomach is just like that of a baby's. So slow and steady adjustment is the best...for now as she still pukes up normal rice bowls and small pieces of meat, so she has to study her samples and physiology more so for now, she's her guinea pig. It helps that they're already in a hospital...

'Yeesh, this is weird even by standards.' Tsunade mused as not even Rosanna can explain away her aptly-dubbed 'Wishing Core' as Shikaku calls it. 'Let's see...what you want to happen, happens right?'

'Yes but it depends on how much I got.' said Rosanna. 'Large scale stuff tires me easily so I train hard by working on my fields and pretty much taking all of Konoha's waste that can rot, turn my field into a very fertile land and out comes ripe stuff. I get better in time.'

'I see...you train like how we expand our chakra reserves eh?'

'Well, I got the idea from Chouza-san.'

'Hiroto, you're the one watching her on Hokage-sama's orders. Any changes?' a Hyuuga asked their fellow Hyuuga he just called out by name.

'Hai. It seems unlike us whose chakra capacity expands by training represented by our pathways and chakra flow through our Gates getting bigger and increasing...hers gets brighter but the size doesn't change at all.' he said. 'If this way of showing how she gets strong continues, the brightness would probably be like a flash-bang to us or worse. Just looking at it would be _blinding_. For now she's like a low-watt dull-dim lightbulb as expected of a still-training child.'

'I see...and the size of her core?'

'Her size is about as big as Hiashi-sama's biggest chinaware platter he uses just for sushi...its about this size.' Hiroto drew the circle in the air with a finger. 'That's pretty big so Rosanna has great potential to be powerful if fully-trained.'

'Well, that's about promising.' Tsunade smiled. 'You'll have to work hard, Rosanna.'

'Hai.'

Because considering what's afoot, Tsunade thought, they would need her power. Assuming she's not kidnapped or went rogue.

xxx

Further later that year into her physical fitness training just so she can go to the Academy come January, she was asked to 'wish back' Sasuke who vanished from the village, so he appeared back in a blink, but unconscious and would not wake up.

'Determine why he's not waking.' Tsunade instructed Rosanna who touched him.

'...he's drugged by some pills meant to strengthen what he no longer has, the Cursed Seal so the pills are poisoning him...I can clean him up good and he'll wake up shortly.'

'Do it.' with this, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji and Neji watched in bated breath since they were originally tasked to bring him back, if Rosanna can't get him back. Sure enough, Sasuke woke up.

'Sasuke!' Naruto cried. 'What happened?' he asked worriedly.

'Four people came to my apartment.' said Sasuke. 'They clearly don't have filter since they talk in foul, crass language a lot and four of them the arrogant kind you just want to cave their heads in.' he said irritably while still woozy from his ordeal. 'Unfortunately they're strong, knocked me out and then I woke up back here. I think they're oto ninjas since their fashion is similar from the guys we fought in the invasion.'

'I see...you'll be under tight ANBU Guard until we catch them.' said Tsunade. 'From here to wherever heck they're going will take days. You'll be hidden for a month in a location only I and specific guards will know. For now, stay with the Hyuuga Clan until we decide a place. Henge into them later so we know who to look for after a couple hours rest.'

'Alright.'

'You boys escort him to the Hyuuga Compound and inform Hiashi of the situation.' Tsunade instructed. 'You boys train and prepare incase this happens again.'

'Yes ma'am!'

'Rosanna, you go to the Hyuuga Compound too and function as Healer.'

'Hai. But who's gonna tell my guardians?' Rosanna piped up.

'I will, now scoot!'

xxx

'Hey Naruto, who's the chibi?' Kiba whispered as Rosanna walked with them.

Rosanna would be a beauty when she grows older though for now, she's a cute, frail girl. Short black hair in an even bob cut with thick bangs with her bob ending at the base of her head, baring her entire nape. Her skin is alabaster-white, NOT helping that she's wearing a white sundress it was like she must be a princess hiding in Konoha or something. On her feet were wooden sandals with a mint-green wide strap.

'Long story I can't talk about out here.' said Naruto. 'Can't say stuff other than her name and age. She's ten this year.'

'Awww...'

'She'll go to the Academy next year when she learns what she missed out on.'

xxx

Hyuuga Compound...

Neji and Sasuke explained the situation away to Hiashi.

'I see.' Hiashi frowned. 'Security will be tight in the coming weeks.' he said. 'And Rosanna will be rooming in with Hinata for the time being. Where is she?'

'She's by the backyard eating cucumbers.' said Neji. 'Choji says she eats them like a kid would candies he doesn't see her without one. She's well-behaved and took to gardening so we might see new species in the grounds if she gets bored. What does she usually plant?' he asked Sasuke.

'Lilies are the only flowers she'll _ever_ plant. Other than that, vegetables. She has her own garden in the Akimichi Compound.' said Sasuke. 'She still can't eat solids yet post-hospital stint so her food has to be specially made, easy to digest.' he said. 'The orphanage she stayed in has many varieties of lilies before Shikaku-san signed her off to Chouza-san to gain some weight and she's scared of strict people.'

'Ah...'

xxx

By the gardens...

Rosanna was nervous.

The Hyuuga were a strict bunch.

Their stares piercing and those white eyes weren't helping one bit! Spooky!

She flicked a seed to the ground in front of her, and a yard-long vine grew out of it and produced cucumbers for her to snack on while her feet swung back and forth.

"They're kinda taking long..." she thought when her spread senses picked up that she was being watched.

By a masked person in black clothes, so she had the tree absorb him into captivity before screaming, startling the boys and the Hyuuga Patriarch.

'Rosanna! What is it?!' Sasuke asked worriedly.

'Some creepy masked man's been staring at me so I had a tree suck him in!' Rosanna cried, latching to Sasuke. 'He's creepy make him go away!'

'Er, and how?' Sasuke sweatdropped. 'You had that tree suck him in I'd have to hack my way through and accidentally kill him...'

'Its probably the ANBU.' Hiashi chuckled. 'You know of Uchiha-kun's situation he must be here for a bodyguard.'

'No! He's no ANBU! He's scarier!' Rosanna denied in protest. 'The ANBU are nicer and warmer when I feel them but this creepy literally doesn't feel anything! He's like, _hollow nothing_!' Hiashi frowned before going to the ANBU she captured but too late. He's already dead. Byakugan checking revealed he died by poison molars, and a weird mark on his tongue.

'Hiashi-sama?' Neji gasped out as he and Sasuke stayed by the terrified child.

'...he's no ANBU of ours.' Hiashi spoke stiffly as he frowned. 'Rosanna, can you let him go? He's dead since he poisoned himself when you captured him. We need to autopsy the body.'

'Autopsy? What's that?'

'It means we investigate the body for more answers we'd want.' Neji explained. 'Such as what was the poison that killed him, who he is, and what jutsu he uses...stuff like that. We'd get complete information on a person by studying their body.'

'Oh...I call the granny?' Rosanna made Tsunade appear beside Hiashi.

'What the?!'

'Tsunade-sama, we have an incident.' said Hiashi grimly.

'So soon?!' Tsunade squawked. 'Its not even an hour since the kidnapping incident!'

After she heard everything, she swore to get drunk. Trouble sure follows Uchiha-boy...

'Rosanna, no more hollow-guys around the area?' Tsunade asked Rosanna.

'Nope. He's the only one.' said Rosanna. 'I can't believe a person can become something like that...its disturbing its scary. The ANBU in your room are far nicer and warmer but...'

'But...?'

'There's two creepy hollows with them and I don't think they know.'

'WHAT?!'

Tsunade's mind raced.

That means Danzo knows of Rosanna by now!


	4. Peace? Profiler Incidents

Peace? Profiler Incidents

Tsunade sipped her sake.

Rosanna's ability is so darn convenient.

She gave her and a few people Tsunade chose the ability to see who's 'Hollow' and who's not to determine ROOT members in the village, but it led to a whole can of worms as some of them were even from clans who got secretly recruited at a young age. While the orphans are easily explained away as to how Danzo has his own damn army, it doesn't explain how he slips past almost all clans he even has a Hyuuga...and they learned that he approaches them as kids and slowly but surely changes their fucking allegiances that did NOT sit well with the clan heads. Especially with how persuasive he was!

Rosanna was then made to wish that the adult ROOT forget the child trainees so they could rescue the trainees before they're 'completely Hollow'. That, and Rosanna is to erase all forms of information about them and her in ROOT, including memory that tired the poor girl into unable to use her powers for a few days. The kids are to be rehabilitated off of their Indoctrination and habits gained from the organization. It helps that they know oh-so-much...

That was before information could leak to outsiders so the girl is very very safe with the Akimichi.

All in a good day's work, they managed to avert disaster as Rosanna's power has great potential to be a big good...and a big bad if she was forced to do it by intimidation as she was from an abused background.

However, something good came out of it.

Uchiha Sasuke.

According to Naruto, he changed. From being a broody guy to overprotective over Rosanna, like a big brother to little sister he finds it cute...not that he'd say it to his face! He mellowed out in fact!

Now, how to deal with the problem called Orochimaru's lackeys...

She can just imagine the looks on their faces when they go back to that snake empty-handed!

'Guys, we got five days to make Konoha an airtight ship so no Snake-boy-gopher can get in here!' she told her invisible bodyguards. 'Bring me the ANBU Commander, Ibiki and Shikaku, now. We can't make a child do all the work for us, that's inhumane and immoral.' she said. 'We're not monsters damnit.' she grunted.

xxx

That indeed happened five days later.

'What, is the meaning of this?' Orochimaru hissed as the lid to the sealed box was opened, it was empty. Instead, it had a sack of rice in it equivalent to the weight of their quarry.

'What the fuck?! Sakon, didn't you make him take the drug before we stuffed him in here?' Tayuya sputtered out.

'We did!' Sakon cried. 'We also didn't give him the chance to resist! Its him we stuffed in here, how the hell did a sack end up in his place?!'

Needless to say terrified screams ensued later...as Orochimaru didn't believe in their excuses.

xxx

Konoha...

Life was peaceful...

As peaceful as it can get in the Hyuuga Compound wherein the clan had to take turns in shifts by day and by night, Byakugan Active because they're currently protecting two kids. One with unusual powers and the other whose eyes were keys to one man's ambition.

They were easy to manage at least.

The girl doesn't like scary people, and Sasuke keeps to himself while watching over Rosanna. Rosanna was growing flowers in the backyard with permission...the plants seen in the orphanage...berries that grow in shrubs, fruit that grow in vines and produce that can be eaten raw. That, and she still has to go to the hospital to determine what can enable her to eat solids again. As Rosanna doesn't understand her situation and condition, she couldn't wish for a solution. She can only wish for what she knows and understands and given how veeeery limited her knowledge was beyond her civilian education...her knowledge of the world was near non-existent as she was never allowed to go beyond school and 'prison' that was her relatives.

She also lacked worldly common sense that's both funny and not as she would end up getting into trouble with it due to her sheer curiosity.

It was thus the task of Team 7 and 8 to teach her what a girl her age should know in how to be a girl and have common sense under supervision from their Jounins. It also helps that she was a sweet, innocent, naive girl that doesn't fear anything that wasn't her relatives or people with similar personalities.

After three weeks, they were OK to go home again.

'Sooo Sasuke...you've seen to mellow out nicely this past month. Rosanna's doing you good it seems.' Kakashi smiled. 'You're smiling.'

'...if she can move on so easily after her ordeal...why was it so hard for me?' Sasuke wondered. 'She has something I don't.' he said as this got Kakashi curious. 'When I asked her how she can move on so easily after years of abuse...its because she said that things will always change for the better but you have to make the first step forward. She was aware of her powers her relatives called 'freakiness' and used it as a gamble that actually worked because the beatings were so bad she felt she might die.' Sasuke growled at the very idea before calming back. 'She was in another world, she said.'

'Pardon?!' Kakashi squawked before looking thoughtful. 'Now that you mentioned it, one of her schoolbooks and her bag have geography maps that's different from our maps...there could be continents beyond our own or its actually another world entirely is up in the air. The T&I still has her schoolbooks they're probably having a field day with it by now. I'll go ask Hokage-sama about it.'

'I guess...now back to my main point earlier, she took a leap of faith with her power...and here she is with people who rescued her and giving her a better life. She was so happy she looked forward to living every day with freedom.'

'Well, take a page off her book, Sasuke.' Kakashi patted his shoulder. 'Sometimes, the best revenge is to live well and not do things what he expects you to do. Do the exact opposite and be the better man in the end. Life as a criminal definitely is not easy. A life of looking over your shoulder forever, not a moment of peace. Then there's you who can afford to sleep soundly, and no constant danger behind your back in fear of a Hunter who'd cash your body for a bounty and people around you who has your back covered. In the end, you're better off. And that's exactly what Rosanna is doing. Now that she's far away from her nasty folks, she is happy to have the life she wants.' Kakashi smiled. 'She's happy here.'

'...'

xxx

'I heard something interesting from the exclusive grapevine just now.' said Jiraiya as he paid Tsunade a visit. 'You sure got into a goldmine in just a month from your first day at work.'

'No kidding.' Tsunade griped. 'At least we got to the problem on time before it escalated.' she grunted with a scowl. 'Well, don't you want to meet her? Rosanna.'

'Yeah, I'm interested.' Jiraiya grinned. 'If she worked a miracle on Uchiha-boy she can work a miracle with our knucklehead.' he chuckled before going serious. 'Its starting to get dangerous I need to know things even Kakashi may have missed.'

'I see...she lives with the Akimichis again after a nice vacation with the Hyuuga and also takes care of a vegetable garden...the way she does it makes for nice drinking snacks.'

xxx

Jiraiya went to the Akimichi Residence to meet Rosanna.

She was the most charming little girl he's ever met and cute.

However...

'About Naruto-nii huh...' Rosanna frowned. 'He grew up with nobody bothering to correct him about his ways so he thought 'it's OK' and I got quite the list of flaws to his name caused by his own environment and lack of upbringing thereof. The good thing is he's a pure-hearted, good person who's optimistic that there's more good than bad and he has shockingly good ideals considering if one is in his shoes, they'd have given up on the world ages ago and hate everything and lash out at anyone and anything.'

'I-is that so?' Jiraiya and Choji's parents were utterly disturbed.

'If you're gonna train him because of bad guys after him...'

'How'd you know that?!' Jiraiya gawked.

'Your body language and word choice alone and the fact that you're worried and anxious.' the adults stared in disbelief. 'That, and that's the only thing that came to mind when you asked me what I know of what he knows...he's just as bad as me in the Malnutrition department. Too much Ramen and all that sodium intake he'd have a stroke, heart attack, dementia and kidney disease at his twenties. Encourage him to eat foods good for him even if it meant icky vegetables as kids put it and lay it on thick that if he gets sick in his twenties from his poor choice of diet, he'd have to worry about living past his twenties first than being Hokage. Get him to eat healthy food to heal the damages done for at least ten years if he wants to live long for his dream job.' she snorted. 'He'll die young at this rate.'

'Ya don't say...' Jiraiya twitched. What was it with people saying she's sweet and innocent again? They clearly didn't look hard enough! 'What about his smarts?'

'He told me about his pranks but given the fact that we're in a ninja village from what everyone taught me, if you change typical pranking items for weapons and traps and access to the right tools of the trade, any small civilian village would be a goner long ago. It makes sense that nobody told him that he's a trap genius because of that scenario.' again, the adults choked. 'He's a trap genius had anyone told him but favors being up front and personal but clearly lacks skill as Sasuke-nii vouches it to be so as he deems basics so boring he wound up performing horribly yet wants to learn 'cool jutsu' but how are you gonna do that without even knowing 'beginners for dummies'? Even granny started out small, right?'

'But he improvises with what's available at hand in tandem with what he only knew, reckless about it and willing to gamble for it to the point of suicidal-stupid judging from jobs they had before. And one final thing...he wants acknowledgment real bad that even a simple praise even from an enemy makes him very happy and he's very eager to please and trusting to a fault that its very hard to betray or hate someone like him after long exposure to him that they'd choose him over what previous loyalty anyone has or for even enemies themselves to grow fond of him before slitting his throat because its professional with their pay on the line. I dunno what made him that way considering I hardly leave home due to my condition I hardly see him myself I only went by with their storytelling and what I saw in there.'

That, was morbid, they all thought. How'd a kid see what they haven't? That, and the brats unwittingly told a civilian kid military-exclusive info as Mission Details are to be within shinobi records and their own mouths only!

'I see...thanks for the input Rosa-chan.' Jiraiya smiled. 'I know what to do about that knucklehead now...but you sure have an interesting way of seeing things...' he said with a strained smile and a shudder.

'Given how I grew up you'd see things differently too from people who's got it good.' Rosanna said wryly, crossing her arms. 'To me who only knew bad things and the desire to survive...I see the world in another way but everyone's nice to me here...its proof that the world hasn't gone to the dogs if you look hard enough while walking through muck for it. Just fix the stuff I pointed out and he's all good but the tough parts will be Basics Remedial and getting him to give up Ramen. Pray to whatever god you know for that for help.' she snorted as Jiraiya sweatdropped.

'I see...thanks for everything Rosa-chan! I'm gonna run things legally by Tsunade and take the knucklehead with me!' Jiraiya grinned as he vanished.

'Rosa-chan, you'd do well in the T&I.' Chouza remarked thoughtfully. 'Your observation is both amazing and scary.'

'...well all I want is a peaceful life and a nice job without scary things as much as possible and being in the T&I is anything but.'

Chouza agreed, considering what goes on in there and Rosanna hated the place.

xxx

'...that's what she said about Naruto?' Tsunade twitched as Jiraiya relayed to her what the girl said about Naruto. 'Good grief, we got a damn profiler in that chibi! First a wishmaster, now a profiler too!' she exclaimed, utterly stunned that Rosanna summed up Naruto's character and what Jiraiya wanted to do.

'Apparently her being a profiler came from the crap that was her life.' Jiraiya said wryly. 'It enabled her to see what even we don't want to admit to ourselves and what people couldn't and wouldn't see. She sees the world and people in a different way and she can get a lot from what people have to say. Speaking!' he harrumphed. 'Genin told a civilian kid classified mission detail to a civilian! Heck, even Academy brats don't have access to such intel! What the hell are people teaching Genin these days?!' he complained unhappily.

'I'll have a talk with the sensei about that but first I'll run Naruto under a full physical before you drag the kid with you. Rosanna claims he's as bad as she was in malnutrition department with too much sodium, this I gotta see...probably only averted the diseases because of the fox but had it been any human, they'd be in hospital by now.'

'Riiiiight...I'll leave it to you to lay it on thick since you're the medic, not me.' Jiraiya grinned. 'Just help me spook him into eating healthy.'

Their grins were hilariously scary.

xxx

Her garden...

Rosanna was managing it as usual, wearing gardening boots instead of sandals in planting seeds by hand, after using her powers to weed out, mix compost into soil and plow. She wore a wide-brimmed hat, a shirt and overalls ending in shorts. She also has several logs for mushroom-growing.

Seeing a tiny little girl in a magically-growing garden would remind any who knew of her power that she's like a Koropokkuru.

That, and she has help harvesting a lot of the crops that grew on moist soil that barely needed watering made for tastier veggies as more flavor is concentrated in. How it turned out that way by withholding water, giving only enough not to wilt and making it possible is a mystery that's under research. But hey, the three clans and one Uchiha Sasuke is enjoying food with more savoriness in it that they actually had to readjust their cooking recipes if _she's_ the one providing vegetables and mushrooms.

With a flick of her wrist, she reaps the ripe fruit and makes it appear in the baskets held by the Ino-Shika-Cho heads.

At home, Chankonabe was much more enjoyable with it.

Dinners in the Akimichi are heavily-leaning to calcium and protein, train like crazy to have large, strong and well-trained muscles, then eat in a way to lay it on thick with the fat. That way, their techniques leaning on heavy-hitting will damn hurt more plus an emergency chakra source via their three Forbidden Pills. And despite their...self-imposed condition, they're the LEAST likely to have clogged arteries and high blood pressure.

Yet those ignorant of that rationale see the clan as flabby fatties and it really harms their self-esteems so the F word and anything related to it, is taboo in the house.

If any, they were 'healthy-fat' in contrast to Vernon and Dudley's 'unhealthy-fat'.

Rosanna who still isn't used to solids had to puree hers and mix it into her rice that had to have twice the mushiness of okayu by solely wishing it. Still tasty, just weird looking and feels weird. But alas, such is her world that her bento when going out to play, is in a water canteen!

To blend in well in Konoha, her name was written in the native language by her guardians and filed properly. 'Ro'-road, 'San'-praise, and 'Na'-name. Road to a Praiseworthy Name. Potta was written in katakana. She enjoys a normal life with kind people, and free to live as she wished.

But one day...

She met a young man by the riverside while trying her luck at fishing.

He has kind eyes, but...

'ROSANNA! RUN!' came the panicked, frantic cry but it was the young man who vanished as Rosanna was scooped up by a frantic Sasuke who fled with her in his arms.

'I'm alright...he just got here actually.' Rosanna piped up but she saw fear, dread and anger in her first friend's eyes. 'Who's he? His fashion sense sucks.'

'Nevermind that,' Sasuke sputtered at her comment, clearly having no idea how close to danger she was. '...that guy...that guy...!' Sasuke growled in grief and rage. 'He destroyed our family! And now he's stalking you?!'

'H-huh?'

xxx

'...I swear, you two are trouble magnets.' Tsunade shook her head at the two children. 'Moreover, how the hell did he get past our new security?!' she swore in exasperation. 'ANBU! We're double-checking! Either we've had an inside job or he really found his own way in! Gather our Barrier Division!' she roared.

'Yes ma'am!'

'Rosa-chan, that guy you met...massacred his own family, leaving Sasuke as the sole survivor.' Tsunade told Rosanna grimly. 'I don't know why he came to see you but if you see him again, appear home immediately, got it?' she warned Rosanna.

'OK...'

'Why...why her?' Sasuke growled in anger. 'Rosanna, never leave for isolated places ever again! He could have done anything!' he cried, shaking her.

'K-kyaa!' Rosanna yelped from his grip and from being shaken. 'It hurts! Stop!' she cried panickingly and Tsunade, seeing this and considering her background...

'Sasuke, you're gripping and shaking her too hard!' Tsunade cried, separating the two. Sasuke realized what he just did and seeing the terrified girl, shaking.

'S-sorry...I'm sorry...' Ssauke whispered, hugging his sole morality pet. 'I just...I just can't lose anyone anymore...how did he find out about you? Do we have Sleepers in here or something?!' he swore furiously.

'We'll see about that.' Tsunade sighed. 'Somebody take Rosanna home.' she's clearly in no condition to use her power.

xxx

'I heard you met an interesting person.' Chouza asked as Rosanna was taken home by ANBU with Rosnna clinging to his leg.

'I didn't know who he is...Sasuke-nii was both angry and scared to the point of losing it it was scary.' Rosanna wilted into herself. 'But that guy with the lousy fashion sense...' Chouza and the ANBU choked at her choice words. 'He has kind eyes. You can't fake eyes like that...so if he's a kinslayer, why does he have kind eyes?'

'Kind eyes? Him?' the ANBU blurted incredulously. 'Considering what he's famous for?'

'Yup.' Rosanna nodded. 'I didn't know he's a criminal until granny just told me who he is.' she said. 'His eyes are also tired...like he's tired of everything.' she piped up. 'If he's a kinslayer, why have a kind tired face? You'd normally have a scary one...'

'Now that's a mystery...you're immune to genjutsu because of how your power works, you're not like us prone to genjutsu so yeah, why is he interested in you and how does he know who Sasuke associates with?' Chouza frowned.

'Sasuke-nii says we might have Sleepers...what's that?'

'Its complicated but they make effective spies.' said Chouza darkly. 'Looks like we have a busy month or so again...' he scratched his head. 'I'll leave with ANBU-san so stay home, alright? If you'll go to the garden, have mama with you at least.'

'OK.' and the two men are gone.

'...sigh...what's going on...' Rosanna sulked.

'Being a ninja is tough, considering all that's going on.' said Mrs. Akimichi with a somber smile. 'With your power, its tempting to bad guys but we don't know what his intentions are. Until we are sure, no going out alone until we're sure its safe, alright? Uchiha Itachi is beyond your big brothers and sisters' power. Too strong for them.'

'OK. I just hope Sasuke-nii is OK...'

xxx

Kakashi found himself faced with his furious student while going home from grocery shopping.

'Kakashi, I don't care how hard it is, give me everything you got in training!' Sasuke demanded. 'First Naruto and now Rosanna! Why is _he_ going after people near me?!'

'...I'd like to hear about that...'

That, was news to him. He knew about Itachi going after Naruto but why Rosanna too? Unless...


	5. Growing Up

Growing Up

Since the Uchiha Itachi Sighting Incident, Sasuke demanded stricter and harsher training from Kakashi, and asked Rosanna for a healthy body just so results in body will develop faster.

'Hmmm, OK but be at my garden every after dinner alright?' Rosanna asked him. 'I'm tending to Naruto-nii in the morning after all.'

'Ah, that idiot landed himself in hospital due to severe sodium levels along with a malnutrition case like yours...' Sasuke face-palmed. 'Food of the Gods my ass, yeah, 'god' alright, _shinigami_!' he scoffed with an eye roll, exasperatedly putting his hands on his hips. 'Its OK to eat Ramen but not in huge bulks three times a day, he eats 9-10 bowls for crying out loud.' Rosanna giggled at that. 'After dinner right? Don't come to the garden alone alright?' he told her anxiously.

'OK.'

By morning, at hospital...after supplying the three clans, she grew a lot of her crops which she steamed into being perfectly cooked so the smell from her basket was...alluring in Naruto's hospital room.

'Naruto-nii, time for morning supplements!' Rosanna chirped as she got in.

'Jeez, how long do I gotta be here, these needles are driving me nuts...' Naruto complained as his lower arms have many IVs injected into him. Needle irritations aside, he couldn't stand sitting still for so long and the fact he felt he was wasting time here when he could be training!

'Until granny gives you a clean bill of health for you to take serious training...bad guys are after you for reasons nobody'd tell me.' Rosanna told him as Naruto inwardly stiffened, given his encounter with Akatsuki back when they were looking for Tsunade...and the fact that they're after the fox in his gut, but nobody would tell Rosanna that. 'Before you worry about being Hokage, live past 15 years old _first_ and get promoted twice with the approval of all Jounins and ANBU Commander. Only the strongest Genins make it to Chuunin and then Jounin in that order and only the strongest Jounin can be Hokage.'

'I didn't know that...' Naruto frowned thoughtfully.

'I hear you slack a lot in school so you wouldn't know.' Naruto flinched like he was struck by an arrow because he really DOES skip class. 'To be a Hokage, the requirements in Konoha is that you must be the strongest Jounin, accomplished a lot of good for the village, great reputation worldwide to be respected, and the approval of the Daimyo, Jounin and ANBU Commander.' Rosanna lectured as she spoke the requirements with each of her fingers going up. 'Before you can _think_ of becoming one of our village's strongest Jounin, get healthy first.'

'Muuu...no Ramen until its over huh?' Naruto pouted.

'Sacrifices have to be made so no Ramen during your intensive training period!' Rosanna retorted as if she was the adult in the room. 'Absolutely no junk food! Remember, bad guys are after you so eating healthy is a must to get favorable training results! No ninja made it to Jounin on nothing but junk food! Right now you're the equivalent of a senbei cracker in brittleness you're easier to capture!'

'That's too harsh!' Naruto wailed at how sharp-tongued she could be sometimes.

xxx

Months passed by.

When Rosanna turned eleven, by then she was healthy enough to go to the Academy and able to eat actual okayu-level solids and well-chewed vegetables and fish, being of a proper height and weight for a child her age but clearly healthier than her peers, and her hair growing long enough to touch her shoulders. She wore a simple sleeveless shirt and shorts, things she wouldn't miss due to shinobi training.

'Rosa-chan, you're finally going to the Academy!' Choji smiled as he took her to the Academy. 'Make lots of friends there, alright?'

'OK. But Choji-nii, what's with the fruit basket?' Rosanna asked Choji. 'You asked me to grow lots.'

'Ahaha, Naruto's in hospital...well, we knew eating nothing but Ramen will bite him back in the ass one day, he just won't listen, saying its 'food from the gods'.' Choji chuckled. 'When we heard why he's there, his diagnostics and potential fallout...its not a job that'd kill him but his own eating habits.' Choji shuddered. 'Civilians can say what they want about us, but at least we Akimichi are healthy-chubby. He's under medical treatment before he can go back to training.'

'Heee...'

'Well, he'll be released soon.' said Choji. 'So I'm giving these baskets as a last get-well-soon.'

Thus at school where she's left there, her bento was still pureed soups.

It won't do for her to puke in school. She eats her required solids at home.

Just like her peers, all of them started out weak with Rosanna having the sole advantage of being the healthiest children in school she knew she'll develop faster than everyone else.

After her first day, she encountered Sakura.

'Sakura-nee?'

'Rosa-chan, I'd like your help with something...can I talk to you about it?' Sakura asked her.

'OK. My job's gonna start at night anyway.'

'Job?'

'Sasuke-nii's health-aid. Naruto-nii at morning, him after dinner.'

'Heeee...well, I was going to ask where Sasuke-kun's been and you're his favorite kid in town.' said Sakura. Indeed, Sasuke grew attached to the younger kid like a little sister figure for some reason. 'After D-Ranks, he and sensei are going somewhere.'

'...something big happened...I can't speak of it in the streets, so...' Rosanna touched Sakura's arm, showing her what transpired the past few weeks. However, it was edited a little, not showing Sakura what went on in the Akimichi house after that as as long as its Sasuke's business, she tends to poke her nose in and the mere reminder and mention of Itachi pisses him off. 'Yup, don't talk about it or he'll just shout at you like he did me long ago.' Rosanna fretted. 'He was scary.'

'R-right...' Sakura rubbed her other arm, fidgeting. Rosanna saw her crush's older brother for the first time and that got Sasuke really angry...and later asked her for health help to boost his training. Considering what she can do, she can actually enable training for the healthiest person in the village.

'I think you should train too Sakura-nee.' said Rosanna. 'Things are looking bad lately that even Naruto-nii had to be hospitalized to prepare himself for a big workout. You can't be left behind you know.'

'Yeah...say, you think you can help me out too?' Sakura piped up. 'I'm gonna ask Hokage-sama to train me. Two reckless idiots, who'll fix them up? And I want to be useful to the team for once...they always save me and I hardly get to do anything...' she said depressingly.

'Well, do what you know is right for yourself and them.' Rosanna advised. 'You're in for interesting times I think.' she warned the older girl. 'You can't be weak so enjoy peace through training while you still can. They say calm comes before the storm.'

'That's way gloomy of you!' Sakura sputtered out.

xxx

'Hooo? You're asking me for training?' Tsunade asked Sakura who was clearly a changed person in appearance compared to hours earlier.

'Yes...I don't know what the boys are up to but I can't be left behind.' Sakura swore. 'Everyone's doing their own thing and I'm getting left behind and I don't like it! Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun are off somewhere for the past few months now and Naruto's going with Jiraiya-sama soon...and considering I have two idiots for teammates, someone has to fix them up.'

'Then show me your resolve since I'm a busy woman.' said Tsunade. 'You seem to have done good with your body, all I need now is knowing how serious you are.' she said, seeing Sakura's physical improvements. She looks glowing in health compared to the somewhat skinny twigs-on-legs she once was and she clearly went to Rosanna for it. Come two or three years, she'll bloom late since its her fault but at least she can still become womanly someday.

She'll have to demand Kakashi a letter. Its OK training his students but its no excuse to leave someone behind...

xxx

And so...it begins...

And while Rosanna forges her own path in life, the big brothers and sisters who looked after her gets into scuffles and various trials as ninjas...and as she turns thirteen years old...two years have passed and she's a Genin now. Her long hair in a rather interesting hairstyle. In a hime-cut with her hair in two high twintails at the back of her head. She wore a white shinobi undershirt and over it is a sleeveless blue uwagi-style hip-length shirt with white lapels and a black band-stripe design around the waist and a yellow obijime tied around her waist, essentially a 'false kimono shirt' as its a shirt made to look like a kimono. She has baby-blue fingerless gloves, black skintight shorts, and matching knee-high tights. Her hitai-ate was worn as a hairband. On her feet were black leather tabi boots as she finds the usual shinobi shoes...distasteful.

She 'burned' pictures of shoes in her world on paper and showed it to Tsunade once since the typical shoes they know, is a health hazard. What if during a night in the woods, a centipede crawled over your toes and bit you? Or any bug for that matter or if forced to wade in water to hide, what's stopping leeches for gunning for your toes? Mud, sand and what else causing discomfort essentially distracting you in a job?

While the shoes are stylish for every day wear, its not practical for jobs unless the shoemaker found a way to make it good for combat so until then, the 'tabi boots' are invented for ninjas in various types. Mostly white with paint drawn on to look like strapped sandals over tabi, but there are various colors too. There are even feminine ones with one-inch heels. For civilian footwear, there's a HUGE variety.

Not only that, clothing templates too. Tsunade gladly invested and business boomed.

Well, as they say fashion trends have a hard grip on the populace, partly by new things.

Then again, Rosanna's from foreign lands with just-as-foreign powers...those schoolbooks of hers reveal quite the information about her country and how it works and considering she reads ahead spending much of her hours in a library...Tsunade also wondered if she can take advantage of culture integration, keeping the good ones and chucking the bad ones out.

Many proposals made and boom. More money by trade. Money went to rebuilding the village of course with the leftovers to pay her debts off. Ahhh Rosanna's a godsend...

The houses in Konoha look different now too though some still stuck to native style.

Speaking, she's now healthy, and is the top of her class.

With a problem.

Rosanna's a foreign, unique beauty that got her popular. Not to mention her health cheat gave her skin and hair, and puberty development level girls would kill to have. Thus she's very popular with the boys with a fanboy issue. The problem was, she does NOT understand social issues thus is at a loss due to her peers' behavior she can't comprehend them.

Due to the threat of Akatsuki, she 'improved' the curriculum of the Academy. She had GAI design P.E for boys while she designed P.E for girls. That, and she had Naruto's generation undergo the Health Cheat every day because she felt they're the key to many future events. That, and for the Jounin-Sensei to take their training seriously through the cheat that Naruto's Genin peers know of her ability. She too, underwent the cheat and re-trained herself after years of wandering and doing nothing. By being healthy, she was able to restore her youth when going home after two hours with Rosanna.

She got that gut feeling and it happened on the day she won in Pachinko.

And its worth it.

xxx

Earth, worlds away...

When Rosanna disappeared, the security Albus Dumbledore applied all died, the equivalent of 'magical crashing' that got him going to Privet Drive with Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape to ask about the ward entrusted to them.

And given Severus' history with Petunia and suspiciously-forced platitudes...but what they wanted to know is that 'If you're doing your job, then why did the protection magic in your home crash tunie?' Severus snarked in sarcasm. 'There are two ways for it to crash. One: she doesn't consider this place home. Two: she's dead.' he stated coldly as Petunia paled. 'So start talking or I'll use force...or maybe I'll do it anyway.'

'Severus!' Albus cried as initially, they thought he'd curse the woman when he didn't and just looked at her...then he got furious and cursed her.

'Severus, what on earth are you doing?!' Minerva cried, appalled at her former student's actions.

'Starved, enslaved like a house elf, beaten to near death each and every day...what part of that looks like ideal upbringing?!' Severus spat to their horror. 'The girl must have used underage magic to flee, fed up with this life!'

'Petunia, what on earth did you and your husband do?!' Albus was now furious.

A horrible truth was revealed and out of horror and disgust, they went to Gringotts to confirm Rosanna's status but Gringotts has an atmosphere and its alarms were ringing.

'What in blazes is going on here?' Minerva gasped.

'Gringotts closed down on us all of a sudden when the alarms rang Professor.' said a younger man who answered her. 'They were frantic in Gobbledegook...'

With good reason.

Rosanna Potter registers as 'deceased' when the Potter Magic vanished from their Magical Registry that keeps a Gringotts Vault alive.

Naturally the Guardians are called in...by force. Albus Dumbledore who put himself as her Magical Guardian, and Petunia Dursley who was her maternal aunt...

Things got ugly so fast in a chat of just ten minutes and Gringotts let out a statement to the Daily Prophet about the last of the Potters dead by severe abuse by age ten in the hands of the muggle relatives the Headmaster trusted no less.

In no time flat, a court session was arranged.

The stars of the show?

The Dursleys themselves.

But even then, its not like sentencing them to the worst room in Azkaban will bring back the icon of the end of the Blood Purge War...and her having a horrible childhood abused all her life was a poor way to repay sacrifice.

Not only that, with the loss of the Potter Fortune, the economy of Wizarding Britain crashed again when after ten years, they barely recovered. And now the economy crashed again...times got hard like a year after the war. Prices rose and such...

Albus sighed as there was so much she could do yet her life ended young and he's already getting the blame for it...

He could agree that he was a wrong judge of character at least. But for now he has a new fight to wager.

A huge Anti-Muggle Sentiment flared up no thanks to the Dursleys.

Unknown to all of them, Rosanna enjoyed a true life elsewhere...

xxx

The Jounin-Sensei of Rosanna's team comprised of Tenzou who went by the name of Yamato, with Tsunade entrusting Rosanna to him and her secret. Her two teammates are Sakamori Takuro, the Rookie of the Year whereas she was the Kunoichi of the Year. He's also a playboy and the other teammate was Kuonji Kiriya whose crush on her was on Hinata Hyuuga Levels.

Takuro was a masculine looker with his parents working in a Bakery they own. He wears his light brown hair in a spiky hairstyle parted from the right as if permanently-blown that way(think a shorter version of Karna from F/Apocrypha). He has dark brown eyes and wearing mostly black and gray clothes with white accessories, emphasizing him focusing on highlighting his good looks. He wore loop earrings. He wore his hitai-ate as a belt. He was skilled with weapons and making use of even mundane things to his benefit.

Kiriya wore his sandy-blonde hair in a choppy style that framed his face, favoring conservative clothing befitting his shy nature. A white kimono shirt, a moss-green jacket, and pants tucked into bandage wrappings on his lower legs. He has gray eyes and wore his hitai-ate as a choker. His family works in the Wet Market, selling meat. Kiriya is skilled in Botany and Pharmacology and hopes to learn kenjutsu that he carries a bokken and trained his body to be able to do the basics but wishes to learn advanced skills.

Then there's Rosanna herself, who can do anything she wished to with her powers, thus she trained her body hard to reach peak physical condition in favor of taijutsu. She also has exceptional endurance. To her who was used to brutal near-death beatings, what her peers can do to her during Taijutsu Class was _nothing_ compared to it. But she trained her endurance and stamina hard as there are guys stronger than her nasty uncle. She focused on her body so much she was the best fighter in her class and possessed deceptive raw strength, flexibility, balance, agility and speed nobody would expect from a beautiful, slender girl in a cute outfit.

This was as far as the Academy knows in Yamato's files in his possession. What the team actually shared however, was their Academy-given skills in ninjutsu. However, unlike Rosanna, Takuro and Kiriya have no other jutsu in their arsenal.

'Now then, now that you guys passed your Genin Test, we'll operate as a Team.' said Yamato, looking at his team. 'One D-Rank in the morning, and after that, training onwards! So we'll meet at 8:00 here in the training field starting tomorrow but first let's get to know you guys.' he said. 'You know each other but I don't know you. Things about yourself, what you expect from this team, your teacher and yourself. No need to state your names, that's what the school files are for. Ladies first.' he said as the boys glanced sideways towards the lone girl.

'My previous babysitters would just call me 'Rosa-chan or Anna-chan, whichever they prefer. I grow a garden so I'm my own vegetable market to save up on costs and I'm the type to live my life the way I see fit so people's opinions about my lifestyle doesn't really matter. I like my freedom after all...and I like to snack on cucumbers a lot but I want to be able to eat meat one day since my condition still can't handle solid food.' said Rosanna. 'I want this team to be good enough for the Chuunin Exams and pass on our first try so our teacher really should soup up our training and how well we work as a team. As for expectations about myself...I want to be the next strongest woman in the world after the granny.'

"A free-spirited vegetarian with medical issues..." Yamato mused thoughtfully. "As for her goal, its not bad which means she takes her career seriously."

'Y-you call Hokage-sama 'granny'?' Kiriya squawked in disbelief as he and Takuro gaped at her.

'Yup. I often see her a lot for health issues but not much these days...' Rosanna shrugged.

'That's one high bar you set.' Yamato chuckled. 'Next, pretty-boy.' he gestured to Takuro.

'Well, my pride is bein' the most good-looking guy in class and being the trendsetter but the one I'm doing this for is clueless as I'm trying to get that person's attention.' Takuro sighed. 'Or rather, this person doesn't notice even my competition in the classroom!' he whined. 'What I expect for this team...' he mused as he frowned. 'I hear things tend to go pear-shaped on first C-Ranks so yeah, I hope we get badass enough to actually make it to our first Chuunin Exams.' he said. 'As for myself...I want to become a dang good Jounin good enough to have a badass reputation worldwide before I'm 20.' he declared confidently.

"OK, this guy has a big crush on someone who's oblivious to his efforts," Yamato thought as Rosanna ended up sneezing twice. "-and a realist as not all Genin live long for their first Chuunin Exam so he wants to get better." 'Last.'

'Uhm, I like plants so much I ended up learning Medical Pharmacology and I took an interest in kenjutsu but that's not a course in the Academy.' said Kiriya gloomily. 'So I ended up focusing more on medicine to be safe and studied the Land of Fire's flora and took to experimenting. Some a bust, some not and some I made sure only I know since they're personally my discovery.' he said. 'Takuro and Rosanna-san expects to live long enough for our first Chuunin Exams so I expect that we have what it takes.' he said seriously. 'I heard that we need our heads and wits more than going physical so we need to learn what Chuunin actually do and can do to pass this one...as for my expectation of myself, I want to become a seasoned swordsman. since I'm not that good with fists.'

"Now we have a guy who may actually be the first to pass out of this team." Yamato smiled. "He unwittingly nailed what's needed. And I'm a former ANBU so I can teach him the sword." 'Now that I got to know you guys, I like the fact that you're all serious in being ninja when most kids your age play around and think this is all a game...until one or they all die before their first six months end.' he said. 'I have high hopes for you guys and I will deliver what you expect of me and this team. Just that you'll curse my name as I'm a tough taskmaster to give you the ability to participate and pass!'

'Yes sir!'

'You're dismissed as I'll be planning our daily menu! Be here at 8 sharp tomorrow, tardiness will penalize you with 500 push-ups!'


	6. Team Yamato

Team Yamato

In a bar...

'Hey Tenzou.' Kakashi sat with Yamato by the counter, prompting the bartender to give him an appetizer.

'Its Yamato.'

'I heard you got a team with Rosa-chan in it.'

'Yeah.'

'Passed them?'

'Yeah, no need for the traditional test to boot. They were rare kids who took their careers seriously with realistic goals.' said Yamato. 'Had they given me something out of a fantasy dream and showed selfishness in their attitudes, I'd have given the Bell Test to weed out morons even if it meant they'll drag the good ones down with them.' he stated coolly. 'We don't need selfish individualists in Konoha who'd compromise their teammates and their mission by trying to look cool. We thrive in Teamwork and being a Pro.'

'Heee...'

'Welp, it'll be fun.' Yamato grinned. 'They wanna be good enough for their first Chuunin Exams? They say be careful what you wish for...' Kakashi laughed at that.

'When did you become evil?'

'Starting tomorrow, my ducklings will curse my name! Mwahahaha!'

xxx

'Ohayo!' Rosanna greeted with a cheerful smile that got her teammates blushing.

"So cute!"

'Ohayo, Rosa-chan!' Takuro greeted jovially.

'Ohayo.' said Kiriya shyly.

'Good to know you're on time kids.' said Yamato approvingly, appearing instantly with Shunshin. 'Not many your age are good in Time Management.' he said. 'Well young aspiring professionals...let's begin with good ol' physicals and Chakra Control. Those two things must be started young. You may complain its boring, but believe me, these two boring things save your life more than most.' he told them. 'Takuro will do body training befitting a weapons' wielder, Kiriya will do body training to develop a swordsman body and Rosa-chan...wait, what's your physical schtick?'

'Oh, my own body, why?'

'Kunoichi-physical and taijutsu it is.'

'Er, you won't make me into something like heroes in marvel comics, right?'

'Marvel Comics? What's that?' Rosanna created a visual of the female marvel characters in their muscular glories. Jaws dropped. 'NO!' Yamato squawked out, bulging-eyed. 'Where'd you get that idea?! For starters, Kunoichi are to be beautiful and subtle but deadly, not glaringly disturbingly obvious!'

'Er, wouldn't it give the game away at the start if I wore a hitai-ate that I can kill you in your sleep?'

'...'

'...she has a point.' Kiriya squeaked. 'Rosa-chan's cute and nobody'd see her coming but they'll guard up when they see her village mark.'

Yamato pinched his nose.

xxx

After a whole day of grueling training and a lunch of healthy food, its chakra training next. Chakra Flow Training, focusing on making your chakra flow the way you want it to around your body, be it fast or slow, strong or weak. They were made to memorise what a chakra tenketsu and pathways look like through a cardboard courtesy of a Hyuuga. They cannot open the Gates of course! That's something only Maito Gai knows and he will only teach it to someone serious enough for taijutsu but responsible with it.

'The point of this exercise is so you'd know how it feels as you gather chakra in your body in order to cast ninjutsu or genjutsu.' said Yamato. 'And to accustom your body to chakra flow as some kids recklessly force a huge amount of power to compensate and just end up crippling themselves.' he scoffed. 'Once you reached the level of 'shit, it hurts, stop', you know what that means so you won't be future cripples.' he told them. 'Many mistake kids your age make is they think that our chakra pathways and tenketsu are like inflatable balloons that can expand so they can summon more power faster. Big bad mistake, lifelong consequences.' Yamato shook his head.

'The way to do it safely, is faster flow without doing a thing to your pathways. How fast it can be, depends on your training.'

'Ooh...'

'So back to work kiddos, while I continue my lectures while improving speed and accuracy in forming hand seals. Being slow with them on the field is a no-no!'

Chakra Training while sitting aside and eating vegetables, healthy nuts, eggs and seaweed non-stop for the cheat code, he puts them through lectures and various situational analysis and how to get out of it successful and alive with given situationally-limited resources. And other lectures as well. At home, they eat a lot of oily fish for meals.

On weekends, its skills and teamwork training. The best was indeed, Takuro who was made to teach his teammates. Then Kiriya would teach them medicinal pharmacology, and Rosanna would teach them edibles for survival and improvised camping tools for cooking using ideal tools that can be crafted using what's in the woods and a trusty knife...and how to make what's inedible edible. Teamwork Skills on morning, actually-learning new skills after lunch. They won't change until everybody is proficient in it.

They never thought she could do this.

Rinse and repeat for at least, three months, along with taking D-Rank missions. Yamato had planned how much to take on when. So that way training is not interrupted.

If they think their first three months was bad?

Think again.

xxx

'Well, how's Geninhood treating you?' Choza asked Rosanna who had moved out upon becoming Genin, and now lives in an apartment, a 1LDK one, still supported by the Akimichi but instead of a big one, its big enough for one person. But she still has dinners with the family.

'Well, Yamato-sensei's really hardcore...training was really military-like compared to stories I hear from the others.' said Rosanna. She told them how her team was being trained.

'W-wow...Asuma-sensei wasn't _that_ hard on us!' Choji exclaimed, wide-eyed. Because something was coming, Rosanna was made to ensure protein and calcium go to muscle and bone build-up for a lot of people, poor girl was doing overtime. In a way, this also trains her powers. If chakra capacity expands through training until they hit limit growth their inborn potential afforded them, Rosanna's shows by becoming bright and brighter...to the point Hyuuga can't bear to look at her core in two years due to preparing for Akatsuki. Due to supplementing a whole village and an allied village, her core is always pushed real hard to grow and grow in power. The tougher part was Naruto. He's very far away, farther than Sunagakure yet she still has to check on him and Jiraiya!

Rosanna and the Genin are still left-out of the loop, only will be informed if they became Chuunin.

'Well apparently we get what we wished for.' Rosanna deadpanned. 'To be good enough for the Chuunin Exams soon so he's really putting us through the wringer. I even attend medic classes I go home at literally midnight. But hey, I like how I look now...'

She's a perfectly-good-looking young lady now, by her standards at least. Her Wishing Core did her a lot of good since she was a child. Wishing for many things to improve her lot in life. She didn't need handseals for jutsu, something most nukenin and enemy villages would kill to have so she was forced to fake a lot for her own good that she learned one-handed seals to fake out. And since she mostly grows and uses plants, its a perfect kekkei genkai excuse!

The Akimichi have powerful muscles, teeth, bones and organs underneath their layer of fat they hit PAINFULLY. Other men have it just as powerful, but very slim and slender at least. The girls have varying results due to their genetics that not even Rosanna can defy with the blueprints of life as Tsunade puts it. She can only give you what your genes can afford you the best and control muscle development to flatter a body and how it suits one's appearance...and their cup-size request.

When they got _too_ healthy, Hinata had called over begged Rosanna in her house to reduce her size, being the modest girl she was, she didn't like a big front. However, Rosanna shook her head.

'Sorry Hinata-nee, your body's built for that size. If I tried to alter your body, there would be complications called 'aesthetic disproportion' it'll be an ugly turnout so you'll have to live with it.'

'Ehhhh?! B-but...but...' Hinata whimpered as Rosanna materialized an x-ray of Hinata's body and the other girls'.

'Body structure, different. There must be some big-breasted lady in the clan and you're lucky to have it but in this case _you don't want it_.' Rosanna sweatdropped. 'Which is weird. The most I can do is help with support aid and shrink and firm up your chest so it won't bother you too much.' well, its better than nothing...

The most she could do for them, was make their faces more feminine as they grew up that they became their own beauties, and emphasizing this and that to make up for what they lack or in Hinata's case, reduce it. Temari ran away with it and flaunted hers as long as she gained much-needed support for her back and firming up where its needed.

For Rosanna herself, she searched all her genes, and the best she has for her future, was slender-pear. Petite at top, but with child-bearing hips. The rest of her genes regarding body shape, are no-good not to mention she has highly-inbred genes, a sign her family married TOO closely not to mention the sheer luggage of problems those genes have within her she was lucky to 'get skipped' but her children and grandchildren might not be so lucky. Only Kekkei Genkai clans get away with 'close marriages' safely as in fact it strengthens their powers instead. Civilians, nope, doesn't work well. Tsunade taught her what to look for and wish-fix it while keeping the good traits.

And so, all grown-up now, and improved in skill in spades as granny means business. Preparing for something they don't know about.

xxx

When six months ended...

'Yosh, chibis! Break!' Yamato barked as the second half are as follows:

Combat Training - as in, fighting Shadow Clones of Yamato's enemies in the past, Chuunin-Level. He just didn't tell them that his younger days is wartime days that even ninja their age are honed to full potential.  
Weapons Accuracy and Efficiency  
Jutsu Training- learning support and escape jutsu, fuinjutsu basics, then made to create their own for offense and defense  
Water/Wall Walking and Tree Climbing

Four things, but very tough four things! Ugh!

'Alright kids, you wanted to succeed at your first chuunin exams. I gave you what's needed, the rest is up to opportunity and luck.' said Yamato. 'So look after each other when the date is decided, alright?'

'Hai!'

'So right now, the exams are being organized, invitations sent out which can last ten days or some. Use those days to get some rest from training.' Yamato told them. 'That, and prepare your equipment. Rosa-chan, the usual treatments before you all start your vacations.'

'Hai!'

'Dismissed!'

xxx

Elsewhere, other teams dismissed too.

For one Uchiha Sasuke, he's had developed a fixation Kakashi and Sakura wasn't sure was good or bad.

Rosanna...one look at her and kunoichi trainee-be-damned, she stirs up protective instincts due to her upbringing that left her jaded towards the world and tends to be morbid at her worst...at the start, she tends to get overwhelmed by bits of kindness and decency towards her but life soon became normal, after successfully adjusting.

Since the Itachi incident, the last village Uchiha was paranoid, demanding harsher and harder training and constantly checks on her...and asked Rosanna for a Summoning Contract that she could wish for that suits his specifications.

'I know one, but you gotta earn their respect or die trying.' Rosanna shuddered after checking many tribes of summons. 'Are you positively sure you're ready? We'd need the granny on hand.' she said, after wishing out a Summon Scroll. 'They got volcanic tempers, rude, foul mouthed and getting them to work for you is like trying to do self-surgery on yourself without painkillers. And their idea of hello needs sutures away from disembowelment as they're nasty with claws alone, they really like blades so expect one holding a dagger. The lowest one in the pecking order is as fast as Lee-san _without his weights_. If any ninja can summon them, it'd be a miracle.'

'I gotta do what I gotta do don't I?' Sasuke grinned while looking nervous.

'What contract are they?' Kakashi twitched.

'They're animals called Tasmanian Devils, native to a southeastern continent back home.' said Rosanna. 'They're rodents but bigger and stockier, loud screeches and a bite force of 56.4 kgf along with being very fast...I hate what a summon tribe of them can do if normal species are bad enough.' Team 7 exchanged looks.

'Well, write down your name here, and do the summoning while giving it a good juice. Work your way up to gaining respect starting by the lowest tier until you get enough respect from the bosses. They're the worst assholes you'd have the misfortune of meeting so I hope you're ready. Again, the lowest in the pecking order is that fast. And you have to meet just one alone for an introduction, plus high quality and high-proof liquor on hand if you win, at least three barrels' worth for the runt alone. The rest of us can't be around.'

'...I think we need more speed training.' said Kakashi flatly. 'We need to exceed Lee's natural speed before you can safely say hello and you'll have to learn how to drink.'

'And learn foul verbal war even if it meant having the worst potty mouth in existence, disdain polite people, seeing it as pretentious arrogance and have strong alcohol tolerance. They love to drink and will drop you if you're a lightweight. That's grounds for Summon Disownment alone.'

'I just can't imagine a foul-mouthed drunkard Sasuke-kun...' Sakura shuddered as Kakashi and Sasuke looked uncomfortable with the idea.

'I'll still do it anyway.'

'Train for that then.' said Kakashi. 'I'll grill you harder just to survive the runt of the litter. Until then, hold off in signing that contract and summoning the runt.' that was when Sasuke was thirteen.

So train hard he did that he had no time for his fixation(much to the relief of his team)...until he achieved his desired speed and agility levels as well as reaction times. He had to focus on taijutsu and kenjutsu as a result while improving his chakra flow and chakra control to increase his reserves. Sakura was pretty-much Tsunade's student at this point.

'What?! Sasuke intends to make a contract with such a summon?!' Tsunade sputtered as Sakura told her what went on that day.

'Yeah...Rosa-chan found for him a tribe that fits his specs but...is it even worth it?' Sakura wondered.

'Beats me but Kakashi better take training seriously or I'll be sewing his student up in the Emergency Room!' Tsunade grumbled. 'And a _thirteen year old_ , drink?!' she choked out. 'Tell Rosanna to beef up his liver like she did mine and find a great formula for that liquor!'

'Hai, shisho!'

So yes, Team 7 had an interesting time. At night, Sasuke's liquor training had to be watched over as people are at their most vulnerable when drunk, unless you manage to stay 'conscious' somehow as a drunk person so drunk they can't even recognize people or reason properly, are prone to exploitation and the last thing they wanted, is him waking beside a woman who wanted to have his baby to be Mrs. Uchiha with the powers that came with it, or worse, enemy kunoichi tasked to be preggers for Line Theft!

It was a rough period for him.

As for Sakura, she had to do a lot of bookwork and practicals, and must be very skilled in taijutsu and chakra control with sheer focus and concentration as one slip-up, is fatal for a medic. Medics cannot use any jutsu that's NOT healing is impermissible. Not to mention participating in battle is forbidden unless they had no choice but until then, only taijutsu, poisons and weapons! Especially as considering Sakura was a second-generation kunoichi, her inborn chakra reserves are 'quite small' as expected of second-gen shinobi.

Tsunade taught Sakura the beauty of taijutsu and weapons as most shinobi suck in combat, favoring jutsus more which was why to be a jounin, you have to be both; Specialization will get you killed. But as medics, they have to compensate a lot.

Sakura excelled in bookwork memorization and chakra control, two of which, essential as medic as you cannot afford to have poor memory or low IQ in the field. Out of the question.

In the preparation period, Tsunade has gathered shinobi and even Academy Students with great chakra control and known for their smarts to become medics too.

But they had to undergo Secret Character Test from Tsunade herself, using Rosanna to connect to heads of potential talents who can be trustworthy before things began.

And its just as grueling as expected.

But still, from being even weaker than Ino in their Genin Days - Ino being the strongest if only because Hinata was timid - she grew formidable and found her niche on her own right that she feels she is no longer being left behind by her two teammates and she was happy with it.


End file.
